


Consort of Midgard

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2017 MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, So..., Thor is the god of fertility, complete disregard for all norse mythology, or at least the set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Thor also is the god of fertility. It is not for him to doubt the universe's choice in who it bestows destiny on - such as Anthony son of Stark.Written for MCU Kink Bingo square: oviposition





	Consort of Midgard

“No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing.”

Both the manner of address and the tap to his arm are unexpected, and Thor stands in a wake of confusion of this brash Midgardian. Then, even more unexpected, the thrum deep in loins that signals  _potential_.

Everything about Midgard is more perplexing than he originally thought. Perhaps Father did have more than one point in exiling him to this world.

First, though, Thor must subdue his brother. Then he has time for his other obligations.

* * *

 

“Run that by me one more time,” Anthony son of Stark demands.

“Most certainly,” Thor agrees with a smile. “I am aware that biology is different on Midgard and this may perhaps confuse you.”

Anthony interrupts, practically spitting. “Okay, hold it right there. I’m aware that you’re a god where you come from, but I’m a genius. You’re telling me that the god of thunder _lays eggs_ ? And that what, it just _is_ ? That that _makes sense_?”

Thor laughs. It causes Anthony to vibrate in anger, which is an unfortunate side effect, but he can’t help but laugh in the face of such skepticism. He calms before he asks his next question, laying a hand on Anthony’s shoulder.

“And how many worlds have you visited, little one, to be so sure of what is logical?” he questions, attempting kindness rather than condescension. If Anthony desired it, Thor would be happy to show him all the corners of the Nine Realms, and perhaps even beyond. “Do not forget that I am also the god of fertility.”

“Right, of course, who could forget that?” Anthony snorts.

“Not a genius such as you, I am sure,” Thor answers, the smile blooming back on his face as Anthony seems to finally understand.

“And I just, what, happened to be the destined egg-receptacle for all of Earth according to some sense in your nether regions?”

Thor frowns as Anthony’s voice ends up a much higher pitch than in which he usually speaks.

“I mean, if you wanted to have sex or even just, I don’t know, to feel up my ass, that’s cool. You could’ve just asked and not it made this some destiny, only-Tony-Stark-can-fulfill-this-sexual-desire thing, I mean -”

Thor gently shakes Anthony to stop the ramble that appears to be approaching hysterics.

“You are frightened,” Thor realizes.

“I think that’s a very logical reaction considering that you just said you want to lay eggs in me,” Tony defends, voice still high.

“There is no pain,” Thor assures, “only the highest of pleasures that I am gifted to bestow.”

“Yeah I’m not feeling too partial to your gifts right now,” Anthony argues.

Thor steps back. “Of course, it is your choice. I would never be so dishonorable as to attempt anything against your will.”

He reaches out, then hesitates, but Anthony makes no move to dodge his hand. He caresses Anthony’s jaw, rubs his thumb over the interesting facial design that this man carries. He cannot claim to not feel disappointment and regret at Anthony’s rejection. The bravery and intelligence that Anthony had shown during the Battle for Midgard and standing up to his brother had been admirable.

Thor does not doubt the universe’s choice in bestowing destiny on this man.

Anthony stares - no, analyzes him. “What happens if I reject your, uh, ‘gifts?’”

“It has not happened to me before,” Thor boasts with a grin. He finds many a willing bed-partner, no matter the world. He does wish that his prowess would sway Anthony, but alas. “I doubt it would have any effect on the fertility of Midgardians. After all, birthing rates are fine for this world, yes?”

“Birthing rates could probably be a little slower, actually…”

Thor smiles, hiding his regret. “Do not fear. No disaster shall befall Midgard upon your refusal.”

Anthony blows out a harsh breath. Then he catches Thor’s hand as Thor moves to pull away.

“Alright, big guy. Why don’t we start about twenty steps slower than your proposal and start with a kiss, hm?”

Thor tugs Anthony to him, pulling him flush to his chest. “You accept my advances?” he asks. He calms the storm burgeoning on the horizon, power leaking from his excitement.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Anthony cautions. “I’m not refusing them. Let’s start there.”

“An excellent beginning,” Thor murmurs and then he leans down to claim Anthony’s mouth.

If he only gets this one kiss, then it shall be the most spectacular kiss of Anthony son of Stark’s existence. He starts slow and soft so as not to scare his potential lover, but then Anthony presses, seeking more. Thor cups Anthony’s face in his hands and gives Anthony everything it is in his power to give using his mouth alone. He uses his lips, his tongue, his teeth to convince Anthony that if allowed one night together, they would be spectacular.

A night to remember, a destined pair, a coupling chosen by the universe.

If only Anthony could be persuaded by those types of arguments. But, when Thor pulls back to allow Anthony the chance to breathe, the kiss perhaps did its duty.

Anthony appears dazed, eyes half-lidded and mouth red. Thor admires the look, desires that he could see it beneath him in the bedchamber. Alas, it is Anthony’s decision.

Anthony licks his lips. “Uh… okay. That was...that happened. Okay, uh…”

Thor tilts Anthony’s head up for another kiss, this one chaste. “Do I have your permission to court you until such time you have come to a decision about acceptance or rejection of my proposal?”

Anthony’s brown eyes hold many emotions, and Thor anticipates understanding each one. “All this for a few eggs?”

“All this for a chance to know you, Anthony son of Stark.” Thor leans down and presses a kiss to Anthony’s forehead. “The hand of the universe has touched you. I do not doubt its wisdom, and I look forward to understanding your virtues that prompted such a gift.”

“Whoa, okay, I think there’s been a colossal misunderstanding. Maybe this is normal for where you come from in your shining, sparkling, Asgardian god world, but -”

Thor kisses Anthony quiet, enjoying the way Anthony melts against him. “May I have your permission to court you?” he whispers against Anthony’s lips.

Anthony’s breath blows out against Thor’s mouth. “Okay, Point Break. Let’s see what this is about, yeah?”

Thor rewards him with another godly kiss.


End file.
